The present invention relates generally to the field of graphical user interface systems, and specifically to systems and methods for automatic resizing of window panels within a graphical user interface environment.
In a graphical user interface (GUI) used to provide a workspace within an editing window, a sash (also known as a divider or separator) may offer a division between two panels residing within the editing window. The position of the sash defines a portion of the workspace that each of the panels is allotted by the GUI for display. The workspace within the editing window is defined by a border, which surrounds the workspace and may also include a title bar and a series of menu options for management of the appearance and the contents of the workspace. Each panel may be used for object creation and customization, such as when the workspace contains a GUI development editor.